How many significant figures does $07.034000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{7.034}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{7.034}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{7.034000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.